Resident Evil: A New Nightmare
by Broken West
Summary: This story is about a small group of friends struggling to survive in a their home town. But a new breed of zombie lurks. Will they survive? Read and review please!
1. Prologue

**-Resident Evil**-

**A New Nightmare**

Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resident Evil or anything from the series. Just my Characters... And stuff of that sort.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The small town by the name of Sterling Falls never saw it coming... The Incident that happened four years after the city counsel meeting. A thirteen year old boy was heading to this exact meeting with his small family. He held the door open for his mother, Stephanie. Then his father, Charles, followed. Once they went in, he proceeded into City hall. There, he saw some familiar faces. It was his friends, Chevy (He preferred Chev), Victor, and Adan.

Chev was listening to his MP3 player and Victor and Adan were talking about how boring their eighth grade year was. Lane bade farewell to his mom and walked over to his friends.

"Hey, Lane!" Chev greeted as he took out his earphones.

"Hey, Guys." Lane said with a slight wave gesture as he sat backwards on the chair, his arms folded across the top of the back rest. He rested his chin on his arms. "Do you guys know what this meeting is about?" he asked.

"I think it's important. My dad was talking about this meeting for awhile." Chev said. His dad was a cop, so he knew about all of the new, important things happening around town.

"Must be important then..." Adan replied.

Suddenly, a microphone turned on and a man with a black suit and black sunglasses strode onto the stage. Everyone suddenly turned quiet.

"Hello, Sterling Falls. I am Albert Wesker. The President of the Umbrella Corporation."

"Didn't Umbrella crash for some reason?" A man asked. Most of the town was oblivious to anything happening outside of the area they lived in.

"Yes... Due to a... set back... Anyway, our corporation is trying to get back on it's feet... And we need your help. Your mayor has granted us some land to build a factory on, and we thought it would be the best if the town knew ahead of time. What our corporation is trying to accomplish is no small task. It's to find cures to major diseases. And if we do produce a cure of any kind, this tiny town will be famous!"

A loud murmur burst out of the crowd of people. Miscellaneous talk about the ups and downs of building the factory in Sterling Falls. The sad thing is, is that nobody knew they would get blind sided by an unknown outbreak.

Lane watched as Wesker just stared at the masses of people before him.

"Something's kinda weird about this guy..." Lane whispered among his friends.

Lane then saw something else. He saw Wesker flash a strange, cold, smile...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hello all. Do you like it so far? Please review!

In the next chapter, 4 years pass and some bad things start to happen. I will explain the main characters and all that good stuff.

Like I said... Please review...

-Broken West-


	2. The Normal Life

**Resident Evil**

**A New Nightmare**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resident evil and stuff... Just my Characters... Characters, I OWN YOU!! MUHAHAHAAA!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Incident occurred on the thirteenth of May in the year of 2010. Wesker completed the factory in 2008 and began working on "cures." Five days before May thirteenth, weird things started happening. Scientists began disappearing from around the world. The water in a local lake gained a red tint on the ninth. And on the eleventh and twelfth, no one left the factory.

An alarm clock blared loudly, telling it's user it was time to wake up. Lane reached over to his alarm clock and turned it off. He then forced himself out of bed. He walked out to the kitchen, where he found the note. It read,

_Lane,_

_Your father and I left for the trip last night. We'll be back in a few days. Here's some money for food. Don't buy any junk! Call us at this number 1-218-343-2385_

_love you,_

_Mom and Dad_

He took the money and the note and stuffed them into his wallet. Then his day played out like any other. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, got dressed and left for school.

Lane was now Seventeen. He was a really funny guy. He was known by teachers as a slacker. He was Alternative and loved music and writing. He stood a good 6'2 feet. He had Messy blonde hair and blue eyes with glasses placed over them.

He walked down the street seeing all the thing he saw everyday when he walked to school. The park, bookstore, flower shop, and more. Finally, he arrived to the high school and opened the doors. Lane walked in and slid past several cliques. He hurried to his first class. Science. When he got inside, he waited for his friends to arrive. A cluster of students walked in, among them was Chevy.

Chevy was eighteen. He was tough, serious, and usually quiet. He had amazing grades and was very smart. He didn't like to fool around like Lane, Victor, and Adan did. He had brown hair and glasses.

"You study for the test?" He asked as he took his seat next to Lane.

"A little bit..." Lane replied as he reached into his messengers bag. He grabbed his Writing notebook.

"A little bit...? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what I said. I studied, just not that much, you know? I mean, I studied enough... To uhhh..."

"I get it Lane..."

Then Adan walked into the classroom and sat next to the two.

Adan was Seventeen. He had brown hair and green eyes. He liked to mess around and act like a complete kid. He liked to drum and he was amazing at it. He also liked to skateboard around town.

"Hey, guys..." Adan greeted

"Hey." Lane said

"What's up Adan?" Chev Asked

"Not much... Hey have you guys heard about those disappearances near the factory? I heard they sent in some swat squads." Adan said

"Yeah, I heard about that. Anything new happen?" Lane said, intrigued by the subject

"Not that I know of..."Adan muttered

"Hey," Chev wondered as he looked around, "Where's Victor?"

Victor was normally late because he lived out of town quite a ways and he had to drive. He was eighteen and had muddy brown hair. He was very strong and helps out a lot at any task. He liked sports and other things of that sort.

Suddenly, Victor ran in the class room. He was sweating heavily.

"Something weird is going on outside!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hey guys! Please keep reading! The next chapter is gonna be good! The first zombie confrontation and the escape from the high school! Make sure to review!

-Broken West-


	3. The Zombies

**Resident Evil**

**A New Nightmare**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Resident Evil or any other stuff that I might use. I just own my characters. OKAY!?!??!?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Victor and the other students, rushed to the window and looked outside. Located outside was a giant group of what looked like people.

"A Mob?" Lane wondered aloud.

No one replied. They only watched silently as the group of people came closer and closer to the high school.

Their teacher stood up. "They look like a bunch of trouble makers!" He left the room.

In a few seconds their teacher opened a door on the first floor and stood outside. They saw him yell and point in the opposite direction, as if to tell them off, but they still advanced. The teacher took a step back, and a shocked expression took over his face.

Victor opened the window. "Mr. Henders?" He called down.

"Th-They're not human!" He shouted as he tried to go back inside but he then realized that specific door was locked from the outside for security purposes. When he turned, the group of people had gotten closer. Mr. Henders let out a blood curdling cry for help. Suddenly, the wall of Zombies caved in on Mr. Henders, whose shrill screams pierced the air.

All of the students couldn't look away from the gruesome sight that was unfolding in front of them. The shouts stopped abruptly. Lane watched as the things started banging on the windows on the first floor. They would soon break in and overrun the school.

"What do we do?!" A student asked quickly.

"...We fight back!" Lane shouted as he grabbed a five pound text book. Since his class was on the third floor of the high school, a five pound text book could do a lot of damage.

The class roared with confidence as they grabbed books, chairs, and other items. Chev began to open all the windows and push out the screens. Victor then hung out of a window, aimed, and fired a book straight down into a zombie's skull. The other students did this as well. Somehow, some kids managed to fit a table through the window. But, no matter what they did, it would not halt the zombie advance.

Suddenly, the intercom turned on, signified by a beep.

"Attention students! We are now in lockdown for your own safety. No one can enter or leave. Please stay in your class rooms. Please remain calm." The principal said into the intercom.

The zombies began to crash through the windows, and make their way inside.

"We've gotta escape..." Lane said to his friends

"Yeah, but how? We're in lockdown!" Adan muttered

"Uhh..." Lane thought. His heart was pumping madly.

"Let's use the fire escape!" Chev offered, "They don't lock that!"

"Sounds good. Let's go." Victor said. He opened the door and then looked outside the hall. "It's clear."

"Are you guys trying to leave?" A kid asked

"Yeah! We're not gonna stay here and get eaten!" Lane said.

"It's safer here!" the kid interjected. "Please stay."

The group had no reply. They turned and shut the door. They ran down the hall and found the janitors closet. In which, the fire escape was located. Lane jiggled the door handle.

"Dammit! It's locked!" Lane shouted.

People on the first floor began to scream and shout.

Victor then stood in front of the door, and then kicked it open. Inside were the golden stairs of hope. The fire escape. They always thought the fire escape was kinda useless because it led to the roof, but now it would save their lives. They ran up and pushed open the fire escape. Once they were all out, they shut it and witnessed the massacre around them. Screams, tire screeches, car alarms, and gunshots were filling the air outside. People were lying on the streets and sidewalks, puddles of blood beside them.

"Now what?" Chev wondered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aww yeah! Third chapter! For those of you that are actually reading this, I thank you. I thank you so much.

Review if you get the chance.

-Broken West-


	4. Escape

**-Resident Evil-**

**A New Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil... or anything else...Other than my Characters... ...Now...Read... Indulge yourself on this succulent story...**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now what? Where do we go from here...?" Chev wondered

"Yeah... We need a course of action..." Victor said.

They all thought for a moment. Then Lane had an Idea. They knelt down.

"Hey, How about we go to Chev's house? Maybe his Dad can give us some weapons. If not... Chev, you have some of those beat stick things that the cops use, right?"

"Billy Clubs? Yeah we have those, and we could search my Dad's room for other tools!" Chev said

"Great!" Lane said "Then, From there, we head to Victor's house... We can search for stuff there... but we need a vehicle..."

"My Truck!" Victor started, "We can use my truck to get to my house!"

"Good... Then from there, we go to Adan's house... Then... I don't know what to do from there... But along the way, we can check to see if our families are okay."

"Right! Good plan!" Adan said.

"Let's move!" Chev muttered as he got up.

The group used some stairs to get down to the second floor roof. They ran to the north most side, hearing the screams of the poor people inside. They came to the edge of the building. Located below them, was the parking lot.

"How do we get down?" Adan asked

Lane took a few steps back, then ran forward and leapt off of the edge of the building, landing on the top of a van. The others followed suit. They jumped off of the van, and ran to Victor's truck. It was a 1997 Ford F150 model. It was blue and had two seats in the cab. Victor got in and started it.

"Get in!" He shouted.

Adan got into the other seat, while Chev and Lane got in the bed of the truck.

Victor literally put the pedal to the metal and sped out of the parking lot. He turned onto main street and stopped.

"Oh, Shit..." Victor said discouragingly.

Lane looked ahead.

"Dammit..." Lane muttered

Ahead of them, a huge group of Zombies were lumbering around.

"..." Victor concentrated, "Lane, Chev... Better hang on 'cause the road's gonna get a little bumpy pretty quick..."

Lane and Chev braced down and readied themselves.

Victor revved the engine and accelerated towards the zombies. When he approached the first one, it smashed into the hood and got sucked under the truck. The truck lurched forward and a massive dent appeared on the hood after he smashed into a few Zombies at once. They got past the group and sped quickly to Chev's house. Victor pulled into the garage at Chev's house and parked. They got out and examined the hood. It was covered by splats of blood. The bumper was almost coming off and the hood had a huge dent in it.

"Okay... Let's go inside..." Chev said as they left the garage.

They approached the door. When they got there, Chev held out his hand cautiously. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hello...?" He called

The silence was the only response...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks again for reading this far!

-Broken West-


	5. A Moment of Peace

**-Resident Evil-**

**A New Nightmare**

Chapter Five

A Moment of Peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil! OKAY?! I'm so awesome...**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chev looked around. No one was in the entryway.

"Hello?!" He called

Still no reply. Lane saw Chev's face change into a look of sadness. They walked through Chev's house, checking every room throughly and cautiously. Finally, when all of the rooms on the top floor were checked, only the basement remained. They slowly walked down the stairs, making sure they made no noise. They didn't see anyone.

Chev fell into the couch and held his head in his hands. They were all silent. Victor stepped up to Chev.

"Hey... It's alright, man. They probably escaped! They're fine!" He said as he put his hand on Chev's shoulder. Suddenly, they heard the door shot open up stairs, and someone running madly around upstairs.

"MOM?!" the female voice screamed, "DAD?! CHEV!?"

Chev looked up.

"Renae?" Chev called. He and his friends ran upstairs to see Chev's sister, Renae.

"Chev!" Renae shouted as she ran to Chev, giving him a hug. "I'm so glad your ok!"

"Same here!" Chev said, hugging her back. "Hey," He said as he broke away "Where's Dad and Mom?"

Renae looked down. "I don't know..." She muttered. "But, at least we're okay."

"Yeah!" Chev shouted. "Now, let's all spread out and look for something to use against these things!"

"Yeah!" The group replied in unison.

They spread out and searched the house. Lane was downstairs, Chev was in his room, Renae, and Adan were in Chev's dad's room, and Victor was in the kitchen.

"Hey! Chev!" Lane shouted after awhile, "Commere!"

The group came down the stairs and into the side room that Lane was in. He held a note in his hands. He handed it to Chev. It read

_Chevy or Renae,_

_If you are reading this your mom and I have left. We heard about the incident at the highschool and drove there, hoping to pick you up, but we couldn't get close enough with those "things" around. I know you guys understand. We know you might need these, so, the safe combination is 34, 67, 12... Remember to handle the weapons with care. I took the 12 gauge in case you were wondering. We drove to the cabin in Wisconsin. Come there as soon as you read this. _

_We love you both very much, and pray for your safety._

_Love, Mom and Dad_

Chev couldn't help but shine a smile. His parents were alive. And now, they could defend themselves. He looked over at the safe in the corner of the room and rushed to it. Hetwisted the dial quickly and precisely. Then, He opened the door. 4 small casesand 2 bigger cases were inside, along with a bunch of boxes of ammo.

"Heh... Now we're set...!" Chev said with a smile.

He brought out the cases to the main room and laid them out on the floor.

"Let's go get the other stuff and bring it down here!" Chev ordered.

And with that, everyone ran upstairs to gather their new Arsenal.


	6. The Arsenal

**-Resident Evil-**

**A New Nightmare**

Chapter Six

The Arsenal

DISCLAIMER!!!! I DON"T OWN RESIDENT EVIL!!! JUST MY CHARACTERS!!!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Okay..." Lane muttered "We've got... A Beretta 92F... A 9mm... A Colt 45... and another 9mm... What do we got for rifles Chev...?"

"Uhhh... We have a 8 gauge and a 30-30..."

"What else...?" Lane wondered "What about closer range things...?"

Victor held up two large butcher knives and a meat cleaver and two billy clubs.

"That's all we've got...?" Chev asked

"Well," Renae spoke up. "We haven't checked the shed yet..."

The group looked up. None of them really wanted to go outside...

"Any volunteers?" Adan wondered

It was silent as the team looked around at each other.

"Screw it... I'll go..." Lane said, "Gimmie the cleaver..."

He took the cleaver out of Victor's hands. Then he walked upstairs and opened the door. Again, his world was turned inside out. Screams replaced the silence. He realized how nice and quiet it was in Chev's house. He looked around, meat cleaver at the ready. As he was walking around the truck, he felt something grab his leg. A scream almost escaped his lips. His heart stopped as he looked down and saw a hand with rotted skin covering it. He immediately took the cleaver and brought it down upon the things wrist, severing it from its arm. He jumped back, his heart pumping madly. He heard a rustle from under the truck, and saw the thing crawl out from under it. Its whole bottom half was severed and a trail of blood was following it. He backed against the wall of the garage. It was crawling closer and closer to him. Lane tried to scream for help, but couldn't. The zombie grabbed his leg and tried to bite down, but suddenly, Lane smashed its skull in by slamming his foot into it's head.

He ran away, towards the shed. Once he got there, he opened the door and frantically looked around, searching for any tools. He found and Axe and a hatchet. He ran back inside the house, locking the door as he got in.

"Are you all right?!" The group asked

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Lane said while he looked down. "I... I found these..." He showed them the axe and the hatchet and brought them downstairs.

"Now, Let's choose what we're gonna use..." Chev said, once they were all down stairs.

"I want that Beretta..." Lane said as he picked it up and gathered all of the available ammo.

Victor took the Colt 45 and the 30-30. Chev got the 8 gauge. Adan and Renae had the 9mm's.

Now, they divided the close range weapons. Lane had the meat cleaver he had already christened. He also took a butchers knife. Victor took a butcher knife too. Adan took a Billy club. So did Renae. And Chev found his Dad's combat knife.

So, they spent the rest of the day and a little of the night making makeshift sheaths and holsters. When they were done, they got ready to sleep.

"We'd better get some rest... Cause tomorrow, we're going back to the high school..." Lane muttered. The group stared wide eyed at him...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I know that dividing of the weapon part was kinda boring... But bear with me! Keep reading... And Review...

In the next chapter, the group goes back to the high school to see what has become of the people they once knew. Who knows... They might meet a new person...

-Broken West-


	7. Lane's Death

**-Resident Evil-**

**A New Nightmare**

Chapter Seven

Lane's Death

Disclaimer: Ninja, NinjaNinja... Ninja! Translation: I don't own resident evil.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you serious!?" Victor shouted angrily.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Lane replied cooly.

"Oh, I dunno... Maybe it's the fact that at least 40 zombies surrounded us at the high school!" Victor screamed at Lane. "It's freaking suicide doing that! It's stupid!"

Lane looked down.

"Yeah, It wouldn't be very smart if we did that..." Adan muttered. "Especially if we want to survive... Which we want to do, right?"

Everyone but Lane nodded in agreement.

"Heh..." Lane laughed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Listen to yourselves... You sound like a bunch of self-centered assholes..."

Everyone looked at Lane, surprised at what he said.

"When we left the high school, it was like we left every single one of those people... Everyone we knew... Everyone we were friends with... It's like we left them for dead..."

Their faces turned sad with the thoughts that Lane had given them.

"So, I think we should go back and see if anyone survived... I feel that it's our job to do that..."

Everyone was silent. No one expected those words to come out of Lane's mouth. He was so carefree and such a slacker.

"...What about those 'things'...?" Chev asked.

"Well," Lane started, "We know they are zombies, right? So, once they are done, they will go find some new place to find food..."

"...Well, I'm going then..." Victor said.

Everyone agreed to go tomorrow.

"Okay, Well, let's get some sleep..." Chev said as he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Wait," Victor said "We need a look out..."

"...I'll do it!" Renae said, "You guys get some rest..."

"Are you sure, Sis?" Chev said, opening one eye and directing it to his sister.

"Yeah, I can tell you guys have been through a lot." She replied

"You had to do the same!... Didn't you?"

Renae looked down. "Well... I was kinda skipping classes... I was eating at Subway, waiting for dad to go to work. So, when I knew he left, I started to walk home. I saw the whole thing at the high school... So I came here as soon as possible..."

"Well... At least your okay!"

"Yeah, so let me keep watch, okay?"

"Right!" They all replied

And with that, they went to sleep.

"Ready, guys?" Lane asked as he loaded a clip into his handgun.

"Yeah!" They all replied confidently.

Lane stepped outside, followed by the others. He retrieved the keys from Victor and ran over to the truck to unlock it. As he did this, he felt something grab his leg. His leg was yanked from under the truck, causing him to fall. He got dragged under the truck. He was flailing and screaming for help. He looked up to his friends and his heart sank as he saw them. They had the same distinct, rotting skin that the zombies had. He stopped flailing and looked at them, slowly getting dragged under the truck.

A slight "...no.." came out of Lane's mouth.

He felt it all... His back getting ripped up by it claws as it tried to pull him under. Finally, he felt it's jagged teeth sink into his flesh, then tearing it away. He screamed out in agony as it repeated doing this in different places, Until he was completely devoured.

Lane awoke with a scream. He was breaking out in a cold sweat. He put his head in his hands, and began to cry quietly, thinking of this happening to his friends or himself. He looked up and wiped away his tears.

"No..." He said to himself, "I'm not gonna let that happen to them... Even if it's the last thing I do..."

Renae came downstairs.

"Are you okay?" she asked "I heard something down here..." Then she saw Lane, siting up on the floor.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's nothing..." Lane replied

"..." She smiled at him. "If there's anything you want to talk about, come and talk to me... Okay?"

"Yeah... I will..." He said as he smiled back.

And with that, Renae went back upstairs to keep watch and Lane tried to get back to sleep.


End file.
